saiunkoku_monogatarifandomcom-20200213-history
Ran Province
Ran Province (藍州 Ranshū) is one of the Eight Colored Provinces in Saiunkoku and was named after the Blue Immortal (藍仙 Ransen). It is also known as the Water Capital (水の都 Mizu no Miyako) or Land Of The Sea And Water (海と水の土地 Umi to Mizu no Tochi). The capital is Gyokuryuu. Information Since water completely encompasses Ran Province, it is the largest, if not only, producer of salt. Therefore, any problems relating to salt in Ran Province will affect all Provinces. Ran Province's Eight Delicacies Ran Province's Eight Delicacies (藍州八珍味 Ranshū Hachi Chinmi) are foods grown or produced exclusively in Ran Province. *'Salted Indigo Duck Eggs' (藍鴨の卵の塩漬け Ai Kamo no Tamago no Shiozuke) are a local delicacy. *'Monkey’s Head Mushrooms' (喉頭茸 Kōtō Take) are a local delicacy. Locations Within Ran Province Gyokuryuu Gyokuryuu (玉龍 Gyokuryū) is the Provincial Capital of Ran Province. There is a canal within Gyokuryuu that spreads out across the entire capital. The most common means of travelling to and around Gyokuryuu is by boat since it is surrounded by water. The place has been said to be even more beautiful than Kiyou. Gyokuryuu translates to "Jade Dragon". Kokaiji Castle Kokaiji Castle (湖海城 Kokaijiyō) is a castle owned by the Head of Ran Clan. It is believed by most to be the main residence of the clan but is actually a cover for their real residence that is situated in Kyuusai Cove. Ko translates to Lake and Kai translates to Sea. Ryuuga Salt Lake Ryuuga Salt Lake (龍牙塩湖 Ryūgaenko) is a lake that produces high-quality salt, as well as the largest salt-producing lake. Ryuuga translates to "Dragon Fang". Kyuusai Cove Kyuusai Cove (九彩江 Kyūsaikō) is a sacred sanctuary under the protection of the Hyou Clan. It is considered forbidden territory and lies beyond government control. The Ran Clan's real main residence and headquarters is situated here. Dotted with 108 lakes (said to be fragments of a broken mirror Sou Youki turned into lakes), the land is described as being as captivating as Paradise. It has been said that many members of the Imperial Family have died after setting foot on Kyuusai Cove, or lost their minds. Since most people who enter Kyuusai Cove are never found, it has become a famous place for people to commit suicide. The cove is a known panda habitat and Salted Indigo Duck Eggs and Monkey’s Head Mushrooms can only be found here. Kyuusai translates to "Nine Colors". Ryuumin Mountain Ryuumin Mountain (竜眠山 Ryūminzan) is where the Ran Clan's main residence is situated. The Ran Clan Heads spend their summers here even though the mountain's peak is covered in perpetual snow. Ryuumin translates to "Sleeping Dragon". Houkyou Mountain Houkyou Mountain (宝鏡山 Hōkyōsan) is a mountain next to Ryuumin Mountain. There is a shrine thats sits on top of the mountain with 108 steps, built to appease the Hyou Clan and it is often used by the Hyou Clan's Shrine Maiden as temporary accommodation. There is a legend that "Only a true Emperor can reach the summit". Legitimate Ran Clan members have been said to be able to navigate through the mountain. The name of the mountain is derived from the name of one of the Sacred Artifacts that can be found in the shrine, in which demons collectively known as Ayakashi (アヤカシ Ayakashi) are sealed within. Houkyou ''translates to "Treasure Mirror". Sou Lake '''Sou Lake' (蒼湖 Sōko) is one of the lakes in Kyuusai Cove. It is the highest lake by altitude out of all of the 108 lakes which was why the lake was named after the Sou Clan. Pond of the Eight Colored Immortals The Pond of the Eight Colored Immortals (彩八仙の池 Sai Hassen no Ike) is one of the lakes in Kyuusai Cove. It never dries out during a drought and never freezes over in the dead of winter. This is one of Kyuusai Cove's greatest mysteries. Gari Mountain Range Gari Mountain Range (臥竜山脈 Gariyūsanmyaku) is an uncharted region and therefore, has never been explored by humans. The mountains in this range are all of outstandingly high altitude. Gari translates to "Reclining Dragon". Category:Locations